Fallen Sanctuary
by Akua
Summary: AU)The Fifth Heaven has been breached and a fallen Angel lands into Hogwart's grounds. The Angel has been taken into Hogwarts. Wait.. more angels are coming too? the Marauders aren't the only ones noticeing somethings off about this new group..
1. Fallen

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and the Grahpic Novel ' Angel Sanctuary' are not mine. I am borrowing them. Therefore, I am getting nothing from this. The plot is mine, though, don't steal it! Also, I'm only writing this disclaimer once! AND ONLY ONCE! And review please, or I won't add anything new since no body thiinks this is good. .  
  
**Chapter 1  
**  
_Paradise Lost..  
  
Seas dyed the color of zinc..  
  
Wind turned into gunpowder smoke..  
  
Forests turned to yellow desert...  
  
Thou, who would burn the heavens...  
  
Who once shone brightest in Heaven...  
  
Those who will repeat it again..  
  
Hear the cries of the winged species, that soar in the Heavens...  
_  
Blood. It was everywhere. On the floor, the walls. In the arches. On the high ceiling. The drapes were torn and bloody.   
  
_Behold the Messengers of The Creator... They who shall pronounce sentence on the Day of Judgement...._  
  
Bodies were everywhere. Bodies soaked and blood and white feathers ruined. Some of the wings were even torn from it's owner.   
  
" This is .. **impossible**!"   
  
_They are neither God nor Mortal..._  
  
A man stood, his wings still attatched as he leaned heavily on a bloody stained wall. He had light silver hair and narrow, eletric blue eyes. He opened his mouth and spoke allowed, as he tried to walked down the hall of bodies.   
  
" For countless Millennia, despicable Demons and Mutinous Angels have been imprisoned here.... In the Fifth Heaven, guarded by powerful Elite."   
  
" Yet somehow they defeated **me** ... I who was granted the title of Principalities..   
  
_... For they are called " Angels "....._  
  
The angel tripped into the ending wall next to a door with a code box next to it. He put in the code, still talking to keep himself awake, " Where are they? Damn them!! They can't think I'd let them have it.... "  
  
" Such a terrible **mistake**..! There were only _supposed_ to be_ two_ evils..!"   
  
Once he was about to take a step, a knife went through his shoulder, into his heart. Blood poured from his mouth as he fell. The shadowed one behind him didn't noticed the angel that flew faster then sound, out of the room, clutching a cd box.   
  
The figure ran away and to a window that was shattered and jumped out, even as his wings faultered in flight and fell into the clouds, clutching the case in his hands.   
  
The figure had long, waist length, raven colored hair that whiped about. His form was small and young in apperence. His face was shadowed as lightning struck him as he fell into rain and storm.   
  
His wounds bleeding drops to mingle in the rain as he fell. His usleless wings sunk into his back. All of his clothes were black. Black boots, pants, shirt, vest and cloak.   
  
The boy was falling face first into the green ground full of trees. He didn't scream or speak. He merely fell, holding on to the white case in his pale hands.   
  



	2. Through the Rain

**Chapter 2**   
  
James Potter was standing with his friends. They were cold. And wet, and it was still class time. And they were stuck, in the rain, during a Care of Magical Creatures class.   
  
Sirius sneezed, all of the water on his cloak splashed out and hit the people around him. Causeing more people to mutter under their breath. All the students wore their cloaks and hoods, trying to stay warm and failing.   
  
James looked upward when a flash of thunder filled the sky. Remus, who stood next to James on his left looked up also. In the flash on lighting they saw a falling figure. Falling from the clouds.   
  
Remus gasped and said " Professor Kettleburn! _Look up_!"   
  
Kettleburn looked up sharply, away from the Grim next to him. The dog threw back it's head and let out a frightful howl. The Professor took out his wand a muttered a spell that was lost to the sound of rain.   
  
The figure was surrounded by a glow and was lowered to the ground. Kettleburn was next to the body in a instent, and it was a boy. No older then a first year. Kettleburn quickly picked up the boy beofre anyone could get a good look. The Grim was glareing at the boy.   
  
" Class _dismissed_, go to your common rooms!"   
  
He then ran up to the castle, the Grim not so far behind. The Marauders started their trek up the grounds and through the mud. Right at the castle steps is where Peter stepped in a puddle of mud and fell, hitting his head on a step.   
  
James and Sirius sighed and picked up Peter. Remus said quietly " let's get him to the Hospital wing." Sirius, James and Remus took off their hoods once they got inside the castle doors. Peter's hood had already fallen.   
  
Sirius had shoulder length, black hair that was tied back in a pony tail and he wore a black headband. Sirius had pale blue eyes and tan skin.   
  
James had glasses that hanged at the edge of his nose most of the time. His glasses were silver rimmed and only made his chocolate colored eyes stand out more. James had messy black hair that was soaked, and even that didn't keep it down.   
  
Remus was smaller then Sirius and James. He was also thinner and paler. Remus had dark amber eyes that almost looked brown and short, tawny colored hair.   
  
Peter was small in height, yet thicker in the body then the other Maruaders. He had dirty blond hair and watery baby blue eyes that were closed. Blood was running from his temple as he walked with James and Sirius' help.   
  
When they reached the Hospital Wing's doors, they saw Kettleburn and the Grim guarding the door. Kettleburn turned to them and said in his low, gravely voice " _what _do you kids want."   
  
Kettleburn had dark hair and eyes, along with leather like skin with scars everywhere. A few chunks were missing from his face. But he had his two eyes, still.   
  
Remus spoke " Peter fell and hit his head, we were taking him to the Nurse to get it fixed."   
  
Kettleburn nodded and walked over to them and lifted Peter from their group and said " now go back to your dormitories untill dinner, I'll take care of your friends, you'll see him at dinner."   
  
The Professer left them, taking Peter inside, and the Grim followed after. The door locked behind him and Sirius shrugged and said " might as well start on homework."   
  
The three left, going to Gryffindor Tower. If they had looked back, they would have noticed the raven colored feathers attatching to their cloaks.

* * *

Review please :D. Also, what's the name of the Hospital Wing's nurse. I can't find it and it's annoying me. Also, if anyone want's a certain prank on someone, say so, so I can make the Marauders prank them! laughs evily

I also want to thank my first reviewer for their review! I give thanks to :

**_FrenchDressing_**


	3. Curiosity killed the cat

Sorry for the long wait. My computer has been acting up. And I hope this chapter is long enough. :D. And I now have a new respect for all those writers who can make really long chapters. I want to thank : Nicoletta, FrenchDressing, Little-Padfoot-JR, Valerious and Black Jack for the reviews. It helps me write. Okay, _**ENJOY!**_ Ja!

**Chapter 3**

**The Angel's P.O.V.**  
  
_ ... Too.. bright. Don't want to open.. eyes.   
  
Stings.. But my back hurts, I want to see whats wrong.   
  
Maybe they are coming to pick me up. Unless we lost the Fifth Heaven.   
  
We couldn't have. I have Alexiel's soul.   
  
So the 14th child could not have gotten the soul. Unless... but.. if ..   
  
...She did get the soul...   
_  
**Out of P.O.V.**  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Madame Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall were gathered in the Hospital wing. Since Albus was the Headmaster and Minerva was the Headmistress of the school, they had to be there. Madame Pomfrey had to be there cause they were in the Hospital wing.   
  
Peter Pettigrew had been sent out hours ago to join his friends at dinner.   
  
Poppy said " well, the child is about ten years old, maybe eleven. The worst of his injuries was the slash on his left side. Whatever cut it had a posioned edge. His back also seemed to be attacked by the weapon that made the slash, it's just shallower. "  
  
McGonagall nodded and said " what else?"   
  
" The child's hands have blistered over and are curently bandaged. His left leg was broken in five places. His left wrist was shattered. His left lung was punctured three times by three ribs. And I think he might be suffering from shock trama.And he also has the weirdest scar on his head. It's in the shape of a lighting bolt. But it won't heal over. And his left side of face had a sever 3rd degree burn on it. His chest has 2nd degree burns. But that will heal without a scar."  
  
Albus said " and Kettleburn said he _fell_ from the sky?"   
  
Albus Dumbledore was a tall, yet old looking man. He wore dark blue robes and a dark blue hat. At the end of the robes and end of the sleeves was a silver trim. He had white hair and a long beard. He wore half-moon glasses and had light blue eyes and seemed to twinkle every now and then.   
  
Minerva McGonagall was a tall woman with a stiff back and a strict looking face. She had dark hair and small, round glasses. She wore dark green robes with blakc boots that could be seen at her ankels.   
  
Poppy Pomfrey was a young witch with brown hair. She wore white pants and shirt with robes over that. She held a clipboard in her hands and glasses in her pocket.   
  
" Also, he holds a little white box that he won't let go of."   
  
Albus muttered " interesting."   
  
The three adults looked to the bed where a small form lay. " The only thing that made it was his boots and pants, along with a slightly whole cloak." Said Poppy.   
  
The child lay on top of the covers. His black hair still remained in it's pony tail. His torso and the left side of his face were wrapped in badages. He wore hospital shorts. His pants, boots and cloak were on the table next to him. His skin was a sickly pale color from blood loss and and his face was in the form of a slight frown. His hands were wrapped in badages, but those bandeged fingers held onto a small white box.   
  
" This _is very, very_ odd." Mumbled Dumbldedore. James, Sirius and Remus stayed up late, long after Peter fell asleep in his bed. They were all bunkered down on Remus's bed. Each of them kept rubbing the back of their neck's where a black feather had taken up residence.   
  
" I wonder who that kid was, the one that fell out of the sky." Said James and he leaned against the bottom left post of the bed. Remus sat at the top of the bed, leaning on the head board. Sirius leaned on the bottom right post of the bed.   
  
" Maybe he is some kind of demon coming to wreck havoc on the school and _help the Marauders' cause_!" Said Sirius as he started to cackle evily.   
  
Remus sighed and said " doubt that, maybe he was a messenger for Dumbldedore that was riding a broom and fell in the storm. _That's_ the most likely thing that happened."   
  
James nodded and Sirius pouted while saying " why don't you guys think that what I say might be true. **_Prongsie, why do you always believe in Moony!"_   
**  
" Well Padfoot, the things you say are just, _odd..._ and too weird to be true." Said James.   
  
Sirius pouted and transformed into Padfoot and started to whine. Remus smirked and said " _shush _Padfoot, you don't have to anoy us in your dog form. You do that enough in your regular one."   
  
Sirius changed back, crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose up in the air and turned away from the other two.   
  
James and Remus ignored him as the went on talking. " _I don't think_ he coud be a messenger Moony, the guy was a kid, barely a first year."   
  
Remus countered " _apperences can be decieving,_ He could be older."   
  
" **Or** he could be younger." Said James.   
  
" Or he could be useing magic to hide his true form." Said Remus.   
  
The two fell silent after the last remark.   
  
" _Why don't_ we go to the Hospital wing and find out _**if you two are just going to ignore me!"**_ Said Sirius.   
  
" Good idea Siri." Said James as he walked over to his trunk. Remus stood and transfigured his night cloths into muggle pants and shirt of the color black. The other two followed Remus's example and transfigured their cloths too.   
  
James lifted up the cloak and setteled in over them. Remus stood in front of the other two because he was shorter and smaller. Sirius walked on the left and James on the right.   
  
Soon they were out of the Tower and walking the hallways. They had to stop and hide behind a armor suit because of Ms. Noris, **_'the bloody cat'_**, as Sirius put it. They also had to run into the charms classroom to avoid Pevees, just in case Ghosts can see the invisable.   
  
The made it to the Hospital wing quickly after the moving stairs. The doors were a pale white and no sound came from inside.   
  
Remus opened the doors and they slipped into the Hospital wing. Sirius shut the door softly behind them. The three walked over to the only closed off area and opened the curtains and slipped in.   
  
James pulled off the cloak and pocketed it. The Grim from class was still glareing at the boy in the bed. Sirius rolled his eyes and became his animagus form. A Grim.   
  
Remus and James watched as Sirius 'talked' with the other Grim.   
  
_**( A/N : Alright this is where Sirius and the Grim are 'talking' )**_  
  
" _Why are you growling at the boy in the bed_?" Asked Sirius as he say down next to the other Grim. The other Grim growled out " _because, as we are the protecters of the graves, we protect the dead. That one defies life and death_."  
  
" _What do you mean_?" Asked Sirius.   
  
" _I do not know what it is, but it should be dead_." The Grim said, before falling silent.   
  
Sirius stood and walked over to his friends and changed back. Sirius said " the Grim says that the guy on the bed defies life and death. Oh, and that he should be dead."   
  
Remus blinked and muttered " well,_ isn't_ that a riddle."   
  
James nodded and scratched the back of his neck. The three then gathered around the right side of the bed.   
  
" Well, I think he's a child, not a adult in disguise." Said Remus.   
  
James muttered " I agree with ya Moony."   
  
And then the boy quickly sat up, clutching the white box to his chest and breathing heavily. His right eye was stareing at them. His right eye wa slarge and a deep emerald color with silver and amber spots all around it.   
  
Sirius, Remus and James had all jumped back when he sat up. The boy opened his mouth and breathed before falling back onto the pillows, stareing at something beyound the boys. The boy's grip around the white boy tightened and he closed his eye. His breathing evened out and fell back to sleep.   
  
Remus shivered and whispered " _I think_ we should go to bed now."   
  
Sirius nodded and pulled the cloak out of James's hands and tossed it over them and dragged the other two out of the Hospital wing and back to their beds. 


	4. Decided Fate

I also found something rather funny. If you put enough spaces between what I'm writing right now, and the 'Chapter 4' thing, it makes the chapter seem longer. Review please, **_I BEG OF YOU! _**I am also makeing a formal complaint, NO SINGAL PERSON REVIEWED MY CHAPTER THREE! (sob.. look, I'm so sad I'm crying ) I at least want three bloody reveiws! Is that too much to ask! ... I'm getting rather emotional with this... I think this is the longest chapter..

* * *

**Chapter 4**

****

_Men lied to them, __And so they went to die._

_Some fell, unknowing that they were decived,_

_And some escaped, and bitterly bereaved,_

_Beheld the truth they loved to shrink to a lie_

_And those there were that never had believed, _

_But afar has read the gathering sky,_

_And darkly wrapt in that dread prophecy, _

_Died trusting that their truth might be retrived. _

_It matters not. For life deals thus with Man;_

_To die alone decived or with the mass,_

_Or disillusioned to complet his span. _

_Thermopylae or Golgotha, all one-_

_The young dead legions in the narrow pass;_

_The stark black cross against the setting sun. _

**-The Poem was by; Robert Hillyer**

The angel woke again when the sun hit the half of his face that wasn't covered. He sat up slowly and eased himself off the bed. He walked over to the window and sat in the window seat. He looked around the room at the brightness of the white tiles.

The angel looked out into the grounds. A lake was in view. It refelcted the colors of the sunrise. The forest was dark and sometimes a animal could be seen from the window. Everthing was green, the trees, the grass, the plants.

The angel made sure the small white case was closed before getting up and leaving the curtained area. Just to see what this place was. As mortals say, curiosity killed the cat.

_Thank goodness I'm not a cat_, thought the angel. The angel saw no one as he walked around. He then noticed what he was wearing and blinked.

He walked back in for his stuff. He changed into his pants and boots and found a shirt and changed it black, he then put on his cloak. The angel held out his hand and a brush appered. He brushed his hair quickly and braided it. He gathered his cloak around him and walked out of the clean, blindingly white area and left. His bangs covered his face in shadows and his torn cloak made him look like a ghost coming back to kill it's murderer.

The angel quickly jumped out the second story window and landed on the ground. He walked to the forest. His trail was made in the morning dew on he grass. The imprints of his boots and sometimes a place were a shred of his cloak touched the grass. Once he reached the trees, he stopped and looked into the forest.

A few animals stopped their movements and let his gaze leave them before going on. The angel stepped into the forest, leaving the noises coming from the castle behind. The angel stepped into the woods and walked till he got to a clearing, far from the trail he had entered from.

The angel closed his working eyes and let his wings out. His wings hung weakly from his back. The wings were a raven black, that shined a blue hue. Like a raven. The bones had been shattered, broken. Pieces sticking out of the flesh. His soft, hoarse voice whispered " _**nahh..**_ my wings.. my wings **are** _shattered_, broken."

He opened his eye and looked to the wings and whispered " _**will I ever fly again**_? " Tears were falling down his face and soaking the bandages.

" **Now **I know what a fallen Angel feels like..." He whispered. Then, out of the sky dropped a rolled up bit of parchment wrapped in a red silk tie and a gold seal. The angel brought his foot under the parchment and kicked it up to his hands. He broke the seal of a hand under a sun and read it.

The angel let the letter burn, fueled by his anger, as he said " I've been re-asigned. I'm a temporary Angel." The angel sighed and thought, _' But who in Heaven's name is Remus Lupin?_

The Angel sighed and went deep into thought as he sat down in a tree, his broken wings back inside his body. _I'm supposed to guard this person. Male or female. Remus seems to be a boy's name._

The Angel frowned for a moment then shrugged. _Well, what's my story. I fell from the sky? Okay, I bet people saw me falling. Okay, I fell from the sky, I've lost my memory. I only know my first name and middle name. At least my name won't be dorky_. _I'm bot gonna let some strangers name me. I'll kill myself first._

The Angel snorted. _And I'll have my real name in there too. I'm a Angel in disguse, I'm Harry Azrael. _

Harry sighed and laid on his back on the branch. Looking at the sky. The storm had passed and the sky had only a few clouds. " I wonder who'll get my job as I'm _'healing up and might have fun for once in my imortal life_." Quoted Harry from the letter.

Harry frowned and muttered " it** better** not be that vain Gabriel. I won't stand for it if the rightous fool get's my job. He'd try to save them instead of takeing their souls to the underworld or Heaven. And utterly _damning_ them too..."

Harry sighed and muttered " the paper work alone will cost me **_a year.."_** Harry drifted off in thought. " I guess** this** is my vacation...._ some vacation_."

* * *

**( At Hogwarts )**  
  
The students were kept in their common rooms where they were served breakfest, the entrences to the common rooms have been sealed and watched by spells and charms that would alert the teachers if a student was able to get past the common room entrence/exit. 

Good thing the Marauders were smarter then to use the door to get outside. Sirius and James held their brooms so they could kick off. Remus got on James' broomstick and Peter got on after Sirius. James kicked off first and floated through the window.

Sirius came out and Remus through the invisability cloak over them all as the floated down to where Dumbledore and McGonagall was. Albus Dumbledore said " the boy's tracks lead into the forest, but we don't know where he got off of the trail."

" The poor child, he must be so confused. The Marauders floated up and Remus spotted the tracks. He pointed them out silently and James led them over the tracks with Sirius by his side. Once the trees got too thick though, they had to turn back for the castle.

They had to eat dinner or Sirius would start to complain. Loudly.

* * *

**( Back to Harry )**  
  
Harry blinked and fixed his gaze on the darkeniny sky. He frowned and sat up. Harry jumped down off the branch and started to do a _round-about_ way back to Hogwarts. When he reached the lake, he walked to the tree nearest to the lake and colapsed under it. Not even bothering to fight of the blackness that came and led him into oblivion. The teachers gathered around Dumbledore. McGonagall was there. 

Flora Sprout was there. Teacher of Herbolagy. She had a kindly face and was a little on the short side. But not too much. She had earth brown hair pulled back into a small pony tail. Her eyes were a deep brown and were warm. She wore blue jeans, a green shirt and a white apron. Dirt stains were on his knees and white apron.

Filius Flitwick sat on a broom so no body lost him. The man was gnome sized for Christ's sake. He had white hair and dark eyes wih glasses. He wore black robes with the school uniform underneath.

Dan Ardele, the Potions Master was standing there looking around at his fellow teachers. He had light brown hair that had started to gray with old age. He had sky blue eyes and tan skin with smile lines. He had the look of someone who had lived life to the fullest. He wore dark green colored robes with a open front with black jeans and black, dragon hide boots. He wore a short sleeved white shirt with a low neck.

Ivrin Falcon, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher stood there with a frown on his face. Her eyes seemed to shout _' we have to go out there and find the kid!_' She had golden hair with light brown eyes with little heart earings. She wore a white scarf, a black, knee high skirt with a black jacket with the words '**_ I'm up, I'm out of bed, what more do you want!_**' in red letters on black cloth.

She wore ankel boots that were white with ankel socks. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, yet it still reached her waist. " Now, I think we should try a point - me spell." Said Albus.

Dan's thin eyebrows started twitching and he said in his deep voice " and tell me, why **didn't** you say that sooner, Albus?" The Headmaster smiled anoyingly with the anoying twinkle in his eyes and he said the incantation spell and he wand point to the lake.

That stopped them in their argument. They were all thinking for a moment ' _**what if he drowned**_?' The teachers walked over to the lake, following Albus' point - me spell.

When they reached the shores, the spell told them they were in front of the boy. But when they stepped back a few paces, they were behind them. Ivrin sighed and said " I'm going to sit under the tree, my feet are killing me, very slowly."

She then stiffly walked over the the tree nearest to the shores and sat down, right after she did, she screamed. Dan, McGonagall and Sprout hurried over while Flitwick flew. Albus just walked.

Under the tree, next to Ivrin was the boy in black pants, boots, shirt and a ruined cloak. His bandeged arms were wraped around his head after he colapsed under the tree. Dan looked at the boy, then to the forest and started to laugh. He stopped when Ivrin threw a rock at his head. Sprout said "** well**, we better get him back to the Hospital Wing. The students are lucky, they got a free day. And now it's the weekend."

* * *

THERE! It's done, are you happy now that I'm emotionly unstable. I don't get it. Almsot every other writer get's 10 reviews every chapter, AT THE LEAST! So sad... so very, very sad. (sob) 


	5. Sorted

Okay, I'd like to thank Little-Padfoot-JR and Shade Dancer for the reviews. **THANKYOUTHANKYOU!** _(::Give the two a hug::) _

Here's a cookie for you two,_ **(::)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Let them bury your big eyes, In the secret earth securly, _

_Your thin fingers, and your fair, soft, indefinite colored hair, _

_All of these in some way, surely, from the secret earth shall rise;_

_Not for these I sit and stare, Broken and bereft completly:_

_Your young flesh that sat so neatly, on your litte bones will sweetly, Blossom in the air. _

_But your voice, never the rushing, of a river underground,_

_Not the riseing of the wind, in the trees before the rain,_

_Not the feet of the children pushing, yellow leaves along the gutters,_

_In the blue and bitter fall, shall content my museing mind,_

_For the beauty of that sound, that is new way at all,_

_Never will be heard again._

_Sweetlythrough the sappy stalk, of the vigorous weed,_

_Holding all it held before, cherished by the faithful sun,_

_On and on eternally, shall your altered fluid run,_

_Bud and blossom and go to seed; but your singing days are done;_

_But the music of your talk, never shall the chemistry,_

_Of the secret earth restore. All your lovely words are spoken._

_Once the ivory box is broken, Beats the golden bird no more._

_- Elegy, by Edna St. Vincent Millay_

* * *

The next day was the official start of the Christmas Holidays. Most of the children left and all the teachers stayed. Peter left for home to visit his mother. His father had died on September 25th and he wanted to help his mother. James was going home to visit his sick mother, who wasn't allowed out of the bed. Sirius was going to stay with James and keeping James and his mother company.

Remus though, he stayed at Hogwarts. He stayed because he had to do some more reserch for his Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. So, Remus spent the first day in with the librarian.

* * *

Harry sat in his chair in the weird office. He had to say, God's office was better. _Waaayyy better_. Even though this room stuns the wizards and witches that went through there. In God's office, they fainted. _Yep,_ **fainted.**

Harry was leaning back, watching the Phoenix. The phoenix was on the back of his chair, and looking down on him. Harry sighed inwardly and waited for the adults to talk to themselves as if he wasn't there.

From what he learned, the old man with creepy, twinkleing eyes was the Headmaster. The strict looking woman was the Headmistress, and head of house. Of something. The gnome guy was a head of some house. As was the brown haired woman. And the brown haired man.

The phoenix took a spot in Harry's lap while they went on waiting. A tickle began in the back of Harry's head that caused him to look to his left. And see a black, worn hat twitching. Harry smiled slightly as he looked to the adults, not one of them was paying attention to him, so he summoned the hat to him and put it on.

**Ahh, so here's the one I missed**. Harry heard in his head.

_Missed what?_ Thought Harry.

**Why, you missed the sorting, let's see what's in your mind. Shall we?**

_What?_ Asked Harry in his head.

**Hmmm, you can be rather emotionless at times. That's expected when ypu've delt with death for your whole life. You have a thirst to prove yourself. You'd be great in Slytherin.**

**  
  
**_Is Remus Lupin is this, Slytherin_? Asked Harry. 

**No, Remus is in Gryffindor, a noble house. But, I must say he would have been great in Slytherin, being a Werewolf.**

_A Werewolf! I'm a Angel for him? But, but usually she get's all of them? What has God been thinking lately! Wait... don't answer that._ Harry sighed, though no one noticed.

**What's wrong? Werewolves aren't evil in nature.  
**

_And yaadaa yaadaa, I know already. Took my be surprise. Problom one is, if he transforms and bites me, he'll be posioned by my blood and die in a day or two._

**Ahhh, now I see your problom. And that you belong in " GRYFFINDOR!"**

* * *

Silence over took the teachers when the shout of the hat. They all turned to the boy who lifted the hat a little to see. His emerald eye looked around and he asked " what's a Gryffindor?" 

McGonagall stood and said " since he is in my house, I shall take him to his dorm. Albus, call the stores and get his stuff."

McGonagall passed the boy and said " Common boy, time to take you to your common room."

" But I _can't_." The said Harry.

" And_ why_ not." Asked McGonagall.

" Because the bird is taking a nap in my lap." Answered Harry. The teachers then saw the bird. Sleeping. McGonagall sighed and sat back down.

" And we might as well tell you about the school, students and teachers. No homework will be given to you, but you must read you text books and such." Said Dan. Harry nodded. And so the day went by.

* * *

When the phoenix woke and flew off, Harry had everything he needed, and it was after dinner. As Harry and McGonagall walked through the halls, Harry noticed all the talking picture's stare at him with wide eyes. 

Harry relized that he had come for their deaths. Since all the paintings were dead. Harry just smirked and a few pictures fled. Even the Ghosts didn't bother them. " The first year dorms are filled, and the only open one with a spare bed is in the 6th Year dorms. You'll stay there for the year. At least untill you get your memory back."

They reached the picture of a fat lady in a pink dress. " This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. The password is Sanctuary at the moment." The teacher said as the door flew open. The room was cozy and warm with squashy looking chairs and couches.

" I'll leave you here". Said McGonagall as she left him there. Harry made his way to the dorms and up to the 6th years and knocked. The door was opened by a pale boy with tawny brown hair and dark amber eyes.

Harry said " I've been transfered to the 6th year dorms because the other's are full, may I come in now." The boy seemed to get out of his small shock and let him in. To Harry, the other boy was slightly familar.

The room had 7 beds. Each went around the tower room. There was three windows. Remus sat on his bed next to the window and Harry found his under a wndow. He climbed up ontp the sill and sat there.

The window was open and let the cool air come in. Remus heard the otherboy move and looked to him. Remus stood by Harry's bed and said " Hello, I'm Remus J. Lupin."

Harry smiled, maybe this would be a easy job after all. " I'm Harry Azrael. I'll tell you now, Azrael is my middle name, and I'm suffering from memory loss at the moment."

Remus nodded and said " it's late, see you tomrrow." He went to the bathrooms and changed into his Gryffindor colored p.j's and went to bed. After a while, Harry shut the window and laid out on his bed.

_"This is going to be a long year, I just know it,"_ Whispered Harry to himself.


	6. First Official Day

Alright! Look'ie, I made another chapter! I want to dedicate this chapter to my faithful reviewers ; Little-Padfoor-JR, Shade Dancer and Lord Pixel. They reveiwed on chapter's 4 AND 5. So they get their names posted up! And they get COOKIES! **(::)** So what if the cookies are cyper cookies, they are still cookies!

**The Disclaimer is in the first chapter, go look if you want to be sure!**

* * *

Chapter 6 

**I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve  
I'm just down to find  
The better part of me.  
-Five for Fighting (Superman)**

Remus woke up when he usually does. At 6:30 a.m. Remus sat up and looked around. He was the only one in the room. Remus got up and looked around and shrugged. He then went to get ready for the day.  
  
Downstairs is where Harry sat with a book in one hand and a wand in the other. The wand was 11 inches of rosewood with a bit of his own hair. He had made himself a wand and tossed the other one away into the bottom of his trunk.

The book he held was about charms. Harry wore a silver grey scarf was wrapped around his neck so that it covered his mouth and draped to his knees. He wore a very wide belt of leather. His shirt was dark green, the sleeves tucked into tightly wrapped black cloth that went from his elbow to wrist. The shirt itself ended just above the knees. His pants were the same as his shirt, the wrappings going from knee to ankle, which then dispersed into black socks that had a crease between the big toe and the index toe underneath his soft pull-on leather shoes. He also wore a knee length black cloak.

A book sat beside him. The tittle read '** Transfiguration for the Masters of the Art**,_ by Alise Daraken_.' Harry himself was sitting on the couch infront of the fire. He didn't feel like getting lost or jumping out the window because his wings were broken still.

His hair was in a braid that went under his black and out of reach for others. But his bangs were still free and they frammed the half of his face, which still was half covered in bandages. He still had his other bandages, but they were under his clothes.

Remus came down the stairs wearing a white sweater with no sleeves and a long sleeved red shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. Remus' hair was still a little messed up and he was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. In his left hand was a Gryffindor colored scarf.

Remus spotted him and said while putting on the red and gold scarf, " You're still here, I thought you'd be at breakfast." 

Harry turned around at him and said simply " I didn't feel like getting lost in the halls."

Remus smiled and said " I'll lead you down to the Great Hall then, and show you around from there." Harry stood and picked up his two books and walked over to Remus while balenceing them on his head.

Harry's scarf slipped a little and Remus saw that he smiled a some what empty smile that looked rather strained and said " let's go, before the echos of our stomachs get any louder." Just then, Remus' stomach gave out a growl for food. Which made Harry grin wider and Remus flush slightly at the sound.

" Aye.. Let's go." Said Remus as he lead the way out. As they walked by the windows, they noticed that it was starting to snow. The first snow of the year.

After traveling down many stairs Harry asked a question, which was slightly muffled by his scarf, " so, where is everyone?" Remus looked over to Harry and said " It's the Christmas Holidays, most people go home to their families."

" Then, why aren't you with your family?" Asked Harry. Remus flushed and muttered something under his breath that sounded like _' my brother can't afford to feed us both.'_ They reached the doors and opened them unto a almost empty hall.

* * *

**In the Hall.**  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at his seat in white robes and a hat, like the snow outside. McGonagall sat to his left in dark green robes and her hair in a tight bun at the back of her head. On the other said of Dumbledore sat Ivrin. She wore muggle clothing of white pants with a dark blue jacket. Next to Ivrin sat Dan in black robes. 

Next to McGonagall sat Sprout in light green robes. And next to her sat Flitwick. At the Slytherin table were four students, each of them spaced out evenly. At the Ravenclaw table there was about 15 people. Each of them were either quietly talking or staying silent. All the Hufflepuffs had gone home for the vacation. And the only Gryffindors in the castle weren't in the room.

" Albus, do you really think we should have let that boy off so easily, he could be a spy." Said McGonagall.

Ivrin looked over at McGonagall and said " not likely, his head did take great damage, and the burns, he might be surpresing the memories or something else. But he seems inoccent enough."

Dan raised a eyebrow but kept silent. He had to sit next to her. Albus spoke " I think he'll work things out, and he needs loyal friends."

The doors opened and in came the two Gryffindors. Remus was talking to Harry about the school, rules and classes. " A well of information, that's what Mr. Lupin is." Said Flitwick as the teachers watched the pair.

Harry looked like a shadow and walked with a feline grace with books on his head. " Where did Harry get those clothes at?" Asked McGonagall. Albus blinked and looked at the boy closer. All they had given the boy was a few school unifroms. But he wore the strangest outfit.

" Maybe he had Mr. Lupin make them, he is the best in your class, right Minerva?" Said Ivrin. Minerva nodded. Remus ate a healthy portion of food while Harry only put a little on his plate and even then, he only picked at his food untill it looked like he ate, he even brought the fork to his mouth every once in a while.

" Anyway, Miss Falcon is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She started her job this year. See, there is a rumor of a curse on that position. All the Defense teachers only last a year before disappering. Gryffindor hopes that Miss Falcon stays, she's been the bast teacher we've ever had."

Remus took a drink of his water and said " I'm done, what about you?" Harry pushed his plate away and said " I'm stuffed."

Remus stood then and said " I'll show you the... umm.. the outside, so you know that way." Harry stood up and motioned Remus to lead.

" Let's go outside and I'll show you the Green houses. That's where Proffesor Sprout teaches Herbology." Said Remus as he led Harry outside and down the steps.

The snow had stopped, leaving a good portion on the ground. With each step, Remus' feet sunk in the snow, leaving a gaint foot print. Harry however stayed above the snow, barely leaving a mark in the snow. Though, that wen't unoticed to both of them.

Once they reacher a spot next to the Green houses Remus started to speak again, " This is where the teacher meets you and directs you to the green house you'll be working in. Though, you'll be working in green house one or two, since you're only a first year." Harry nodded to show he was listening every time Remus looked over to see if he had a question.

" Also, the forest around the school is the Forbidden Forest, supposedly filled with dark creatures and such." Remus said while motioning to the forest.

Remus then started to lead Harry to the lake. " The lake here is supposedly really deep. Since the gaint squid lives there. During the summer you sometimes see it."

Remus shivered from the cold and said " let's go visit Hagrid. He's the keeper of keys here at Hogwarts." Harry nodded and followed, he didn't shiver from the cold. They reached the outside of a little house.

The roof was thatch and there was a little garden on the left side of the house. Remus walked up the steps to the door and knocked a few times. Then stepped back to stand next to Harry.

The door opened and there stood a gaint of a man. He had a bushy, black beard that covered the lower half of his face and black eyes filled with kindness and warmth. He wore a leather like coat with dark pants and a shirt. He wore large, leather boots. He smiled and said " common in you two and 'ave a seat."

The two stepped in and looked around. There was a fireplace with five chairs near by. The chairs looked old and worn. It was warm inside. Remus walked to a chair and sat in one of the smaller ones. Harry followed after and took the black chair, which was a little larger then Remus' spot. Hagrid brought them cups of tea and sat down. He looked to Harry and said " an' who might you be lad? I 'aven't seen you before."

Harry looked to Hagrid and said " my name is Harry, and I fell from the sky." Hagrid's face broke into a huge grin and said " so, you're a angel then, fallen from a sky an' all." Hagrid's joke made Harry stiffen for a second, before he relized the joke.

Remus was smiling and he said " I don't think that would happen Hagrid. Angels are mythical creatures of legends. And legends are just that, legends."

Hagrid said " Remus, light'in up a bit. How can you not believe in angels?"

" Well, because there is no proof Angels exisit, besides fabricated stories and rather fake pictures." Answered Remus.

Hagrid shook his head after taking a drink and said " now that'z not true. Jus' because they 'aven't shown themselves dosen't mean they are'n there. Wha' did you think about Wizards and Magic when you first got 'ur letter?"

Remus said " that it wasn't.. real."

Hagrid smiled agains and said " Well, that solves that." Harry was listening, though he was stareing into the fire. Remus sat back and enjoyed the warmth of his seat.

Remus said " Hagrid, what do you wish for Christmas?"

Hagrid turned from his sink and said " why, I wish for a dragon. Always wanted one of 'em." Harry grinned slightly as a image in the fire took place. One of which Hagrid was gazing down upon a cracking egg of a dragon. He frowned after the image flickered away. _Was that.. me? Next to the egg? Naww.. I won't be here by then. I won't be needed by anyone then. And back to Death duties. I really do wonder who has my old job...  
_

Remus and Harry stayed untill dinner, they then left. They walked into the hall and ate. Well, Remus was the only one who ate, Harry just played with his food. After they were finished they left the Great Hall and went to the Tower. They soon went to bed, getting ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow they would go around the inside of the castle.

Harry lay on his back, looking upwards into the darkness. He slowly closed his eyes and let the warmth of his bed sink into him.

Then, a scream pirced the air.

* * *

I felt somewhat evil so I ended it with a cliffy! Just to keep you guys wondering! ( insert evily smileing smily face ) Review if you wish to read some more within the next few days. Reviews give insperation! And insperation is really hard to get, **:p**


	7. Nightmare

Well, here is the awaited chapter. It's short.... **:p **I give thanks to Little-Padfoot-JR, Shade Dancer and for the reviews. Even if this chapter is a little short. I couldn't leave you all waiting with the evil cliffy in the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
Harry jumped and looked to his left. 

It was dark. And the moon was one phase from being full.

Whispers were all around him. Each whispering some dark secret. A girl appered out of no where. She had red eyes and black hair. The place where her heart was, it was just a huge, gaping whole. The heart was gone. She turned to Harry and whispered " murderer."

She disappered then, leaving blood on the ground. Harry looked around, there were people all around. Each and every one of their faces blurred.

And one word was chanted, over and over. " Murderer."

Harry shook his head and whispered " I'm not a murder."

A breeze shook the air and a aged voice said ; "  
  
_You who have not felt the gift of dieing _

_but have only given it to those deemed it _

_will soon find yourself trying _

_the souls taken deem that fit_

_Demon is thy blood _

_human is thy soul _

_tears in floods _

_for your heart of coal_

_Fallen Angel do repent _

_you're time of being mortal is closeing in _

_don't resent _

_time to rejoin your kin_

_fatal blow of green light _

_you give yourself to sacrifice _

_and you go back into your night_

Harry sat up quickly in his bed with a jolt. His breathing was heavy and sweat rolled down the sides of his face. Harry shook his head and whispered " it was only a nightmare... just a nightmare."

Harry looked at the light streaming through the curtains and got up. The sun was just riseing Harry sighed and sent to his trunk and pulled out his uniform and went to the showers.

When he finished he put on his scarf and stuffed his wand in his pocket. He sliped on the socks and shoes he wore yesterday and the pants. Everything else was his uniform. Without the tie.

Harry soundlessly slipped away from the dorm room and into the common rooms. As he walked, he rebraided his hair.

He left the tower and made his was to the hall. Not a singal person was down there. But once he stepped inside, food appered. Harry shrugged and looked over the things there.

He frowned and picked up a apple. He sat down and ate it slowly. He had never eatened before and wanted to know how it felt. Harry blinked after hid first bite, " it's good?" He grinned and finished eating the apple.

When he finished he went outside. It had snowed again.

Harry shook his head to get rid of the dream, but it stayed firm in his mind. Harry sighed as he walked around the castle.

A jolt went through Harry and he looked up. He could faintly see someone flying through the air. The person flying had long silver hair and wore a golden cloak. And the person was sitting on a scyth. You could practically see his smile from where Harry was at.

Harry feel to his knees and said " my job is so ruined.." _Damn you Gabriel! You better not have gone through my office! _Thought Harry. For a second, the flying figure looked over to Harry, then disappered.

* * *

Please review when you finish. 


	8. The Three Angels

Another Disclaimer : Alright, if I offend anyone with what is in this story. Well, I'm sorry. I even surfed the net for refrence about them. So, don't flame me... Thank you Shade Dancer and Little-Padfoot-JR for the review. And also, thank you miamikat101. Sorry I didn't put your tittle up in the last chapter. And also, the poem was mine, so if you are going to borrow, ask please. Enjoy my friends!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Gabriel walked through the doors of white gold into the Angel's mess hall. He had waist length silver hair in a high pony tail. His eyes were a deep, ocean blue. On his tan face was a huge smile. He wore a gold cape with a silver shirt that reached his ankels and had slits on each side. He wore white pants that were tied to his ankels and he wore no shoes. On his forehead rested a symbol of a triangle with a circle inside the triangle with a sun around the triangle. The symbol itself was blue.

In the hall was nine tables. Side by side. The floor was made out of gold with angels carved in with silver. The tables were made of a white oak. The table in the center of the room had a white oak tree growing in the cent where the table was cut in half. The tree reached the ceiling and had silver leaves with pink flowers.

The rankless angels had the other eight tables. But the table in the center belonged to the Ranked Angels. Michael and Raphael sat at the tables. One across from the other, discussing the late happenings. Gabriel walked quickly over to them and sat down next to Michael.

The Archangel Michael wore white pants that were tucked into his knee high boots of white leather. His belt was made of gold that held chain mail over his thighs. He wore a silver shirt that had no sleeves and it rached his mid thigh when he stood. He wore a coat over the shirt made of silver armor. On each of his arms were arm gauntlets. They covered his arm from shoulder to wrist. He wore white leather gloves. His left arm gauntlet was gold while the other was silver. The back of his armor had a slot for his golden staff that had a ring at the top. The ring had a pole in it, spliting it in half. On each side of the ring were 4 small golden ones. On his belt were two simatars made of silver. Each arm gauntlet had a knife on each side that blended in. He wore a silver head band with his forehead symbol on it.

The symbol was a silver sword in a golden sun. The sword was stained with blood. Michael's skin itself was a pale white that blended in with his clothes. Over everything he wore a silver cape. His hair was two colors. The left half was silver and the right hald was gold. His hair was held in a low pony tail that reached his mid back.

Raphael himself had white hair. His skin was pale and his eyes were a deep purple. He wore sandels inlaid with gold. He wore a bottom toga made of gold silk. His shirt was a gold vest with silver wings as a pattern. The cloths he wore showed off his muscled form. The symbol on his forehead was of a tear drop with the world at the cent of it. The symbol was gold.

The other two stopped talking as Gabriel approched. Gabriel spoke " have you two noticed where Azrael went off to?"

Michael spoke in his soft voice that quietly comanded attention. " He is on a mission for God, like Raphael before him. His charge will change many things in the world of man."

Gabriel sighed and said " why is it, when ever any of us have questions, you always know the answers?"

" Nevermind, _don't answer that_." Said Gabriel as an after thought. Michael just grinned.

Raphael leaned over the table and said " so, what's our dear Azrael's mission?" Michael just smiled at that and said " you will have to ask God that one. I'm not allowed to tell you."

Raphael sighed and dropped his chin into his hands. Raphael turned to Gabriel and said " I do hope you stayed out of his office, he get's a tad angry when people go through his things.."

Gabriel flushed and said " I didn't know he _liked_ to draw before.."

**Flashback**

_Gabriel was digging through the black desk when he came upon a paper with stick figures on it._

_Azrael had drawn himself with a scyth and he had drawn Gabriel on the ground, cut in half. Gabriel's left eye started to twitch. Gabriel threw the picture off to the side and dug deeper into the desk._

**End Flashback**

Michael slapped the back of Gabriel's head and said " _what_ have we all _told_ you about going through the other Saint's things? _Hmm?"_

Gabriel said " to ask permission before going through them, and if the permission is not given, do not touch the other's stuff."

Michael nodded and said " _that's right."_

Michael suddenly spaced out for a moment.

**" God wishes to speak with us."** He said in a absent voice as he stood. The other two followed him.**

* * *

**

Will you all be so kind to tell me your thoughts?


	9. Full Moon

Okay! This is the next chapter everyone. Meehee. Enjoy! Also, I'd like to thank Shade Dancer and athenakitty for the reviews. And yes athenakitty, I know I can't spell for the life of myself. Hehe.. also, I would have posted this yesterday, but was being anoying and woldn't let me post.** :P **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Harry stayed in the Great hall untill Remus came down for breakfast. Remus quicky ate and led Harry to the Potions classroom. Remus led them through the secret Marauder pathways so no Slytherins would find them and get them caught and make the potion's teacher give them detention.

After that, Remus led Harry to the Charms classroom. Remus stopped by and said hello to Flitwick before moving on. After visiting each and every classroom and exploreing most of the castle, the duo went to bed for the night. Well, Harry did. Remus went to the Hospital wing, then to the Womping Willow.

Remus sighed as he slipped off his robes, shoes, socks, tie, gloves and wand and put them in a silver box by useing a near by pieces of cloth to lift it open. After that happened and slipped onto the chair and sighed as his brain went over the last few days.

How the boy, Harry became a student of Hogwarts. And his last few years with his best friends.

Remus felt his skin start to grow furry, then the pain started, up his spin and this his arms and legs. The cracking bones filled the room along with his muffled screams.

When it was over. In his place was a great tawny wolf of great size. Almost as large as the chair. It had glowing golden eyes with a open maul with dripping saliva. It lifted his gigantic paws up onto the chair ad leaned on them. He then threw back his head, and howled.

* * *

Remus came to as the sun started to rise. He looked around at the shredded room. He stood slowly as he tried to sort the amount of damage done to his body. He had a few scratches of his legs, slightly bleeding. The wall in front of him was cracked, like something had crashed into it over and over. Spots over his skin were black and blue. He ran a hand through his hair and felt the sticky blood there.

Remus slipped on his robes, socks, shoes, tie, gloves and but his want in his robe pockets and made his way out of them room and down the stairs.

After leaving through the trap door, a dark figure in the cornor slipped away.

Remus sighed as he walked up to the castle and hurried to the Hospital Wing.

After being healed be Madam Pomfrey, Remus headed for Gryffindor tower. He arrived in front of the picture of the fat lady.

She smiled and said " hello Remus, not up to trouble are you?"

Remus shook his head and said " not at all. Gryffindor Pride." The door opened and Remus stepped inside the warm common room. Remus walked over to the couch in front of the fire and colapsed onto it. He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

_Remus looked around the room he was in. The floor was made of gold. The walls had patterns of flying angels carved into silver. The ceiling was made of crystal wich glowed, giving off a warm light. _

_The desk was made of a silver tinted wood which was polished. Behind the desk stood a book case that went from the floor to the ceiling, which was around a few yards up. Dark blue velvet curtains surrounded one area of the room, hiding it from the light. _

_Remus almost fainted. This room must have costed the owner a arm and a leg, thought Remus. _

_The door behind Remus opened and Remus turned around in a snap. The door was made of the same wood of the desk, but the person that opened the doors was what shocked Remus. The person kept... changing. One blink of the eyes, and the he had red hair, then the next, it was black. And going to all shades of hair. His eyes changed from blue, to green, to deep purple, to light blue and so on. One moment his face was a male, then he looked like a female. _

_The person looked to Remus and smiled and said " ah, you're here." The voice sounded like two in one. Like one man and woman spoke at the same time. _

_Remus shook his head and said " w..what?"_

_The man wore simple white robes with a golden scarf that just hung over his shoulders. He closed the door behind him and closed his eyes for a second. His form shifted into tan skin with dark brown hair. And stayed that way. He opened his eyes and Remus saw that they were dark blue, almost black. He smiled and said " come in, sit down." _

_He went to sit in the chair behind the desk and Remus said " what other chair is there to sit down at?" _

_He smiled and said " that one." He was pointing to a dark red arm chair in front of the desk. Remus hadn't seen it before. Remus blinked but sat down anyway. _

_Remus smiled at the man and held his hand out and said " I'm Remus Lupin." _

_The man smiled and took his hand saying " hello again. I'm-"_

* * *

Remus awoke with a start as a water balloon dropped onto his face. Remus looked up and shouted **_" damnit! Pevees!"_**

* * *

Okay, there is the chapter! Hope you liked it! Sore o tsurete-kuru ni mukatte desu reviewers! Review please! And if I spelled Pevees wrong, could ya tell me, please?

Here is a sneak peak of next chapter : Find out why the angels were called!


	10. Three times the trouble

Sorry this is a day late, wouldn't let me upload it. **. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! **Here is chapter 10. New outfits! **_:-_) **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Raphael, Michael and Gabriel stood in a Hallway. At the end of it were two pale white oak doors. Each of them had a bag tossed over their shoulders. Michael held another bag in his left hand. Raphael smiled and said " You guys will love it in the mortal relm. It's rather fun and I can't wait to test out the new inventions down there. Maybe God will let me take some back with us."

Michael sighed and said " there won't be any of it at Hogwarts, the magic there messes it up."

Gabriel said " **WHY **do I have to go, I have the job of being death until he comes back."

Michael slapped the back of Gabriel's head and said " because God said so."

Gabriel sighed as the three headed for the doors.

* * *

Harry came out of his mock sleep at a shout. Harry got up and walked down the stairs to where it came from. Remus was sitting in a chair in front of the fire, curseing the name Pevees. 

" What are you doing Remus?" He called out. Remus turned to Harry and said " Pevees dropped a water balloon on me." His hair was dripping wet and plastered to his face.

Harry shook his head and went back up stairs to get changed. Remus sat up and sighed. Harry came back down in black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black cloak that was ripped and ragged at the ends and looked rather used. Harry turned to him and said " see you in the great hall." Harry then left.

Remus stood and made his way upstairs to get changed.

* * *

Raphael, Michael and Gabriel were in a forest clearing. Michael explained to them, " alright, we need to take human form for the time being. Alright, we all know who we are looking for?" 

Gabriel nodded and said " I'm looking for someone named Sirius Black!"

Raphael sighed and said " I'm looking for a Severus Snape."

Michael nodded and said " And I'll find a Lily Evans."

The three closed their eyes and concentrated their thoughts. Then their forms started to shift.

Gabriel's hair became a short silver grey and his skin became slightly tan. His cloths became leather boots with blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He looked to be 16 years old. He opened his eyes and they were a deep sapphire with high arched eyebrows over them. His grey bag hung over his shoulders.

Raphael's hair became midnight black that reached his midback in a braid. His bangs were free and hung about his face, shadowing his expresion. His eyes were a stormy grey that couldn't seem to pick a color between a light blue or grey. The colors were always shifting. His pants became a dark red held by a black belt. The pants ended widely and covered his black shoes. He wore a open red jacket with a black, no sleeved shirt under it. His bag was black and it hung over his left shoulder.

Michael's hair had become a deep red and his eyes had become two diffrent colors. His left eye was a ruby red while his right eye was a tarnished jade color with flecks of silver. His hair was short but spikey and hid his eyes. He wore a black headband with a copy symbol from his forehead. His cloak was black with silver fastenings. His skin had become tan with small scars over his hands and a little cross shapped scar under his right eye that went over it. His shirt was grey with long sleeves and his pants were black that tucked into his black ankel boots.

The other black bag Michael was carrying disappered. Michael said " since this was already planned, the Headmaster knows we are coming and he said he would tell the school at breakfast. Let's start walking guys, we are a few miled from them."

Gabriel sighed and said " do we _have_ to walk?"

Raphael and Michael didn't answer that, they just kept on walking. " Guys! _Wait for me!_" Shout Gabriel, running after them.

* * *

Remus and Harry sat side by side during breakfast. Remus was wearing worn blue jeans and a red sweater while eating soup. Harry was eating a little of everything in reach. Half way through breakfast Dumbledore stood up and said " students, I have a something to say." 

Any chatting stopped as they listened to Dumbledore as he spoke. " We are getting three new 7th years. They have been home schooled and are taking their last year here at Hogwarts."

" Their official sorting will happen when the other students come back."

Then, the doors opened and in stepped the three figures. Dumbledore smiled at them and said " welcome, for now you may sit at the Gryffindor table. After breakfast McGonagall will show you to your temporary rooms." He pointed to the spot where Remus and Harry sat.

The three moved to sit across from Harry and Remus. Harry saw the symbol on one of the boy's head band and choked. The three held out their hands after they sat down and said one after the other, " hello, my name is Michael." Said the boy with dark red hair.

" I'm Raphael." Said the boy with black hair.

" And **I **am **the** Gabriel!" Said the boy with silver grey hair.

Remus and Harry introduced themselves. But inside Harry's head, he was screaming.

* * *

**Will you all be so kind and give a review?**


	11. Meeting

**As promised! The chapter is up! I can't write down all the names coz I'm gonna be late for soccor practise, so thank you reviewers and enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Harry slipped out of his bed silently. He still wore his cloths from the day. He slipped out of the room and into the halls of Hogwarts. Harry quickly made it outside and in the forest in a manner of seconds. He sighed as he sat at the base of the tree and waited. He remembered what happened.

_Flash Back_

_Harry shook hands with Michael. He sat back down while Remus finished introducing himself. Harry looked at the bit of paper that appered in his hand. On it was the words ' meet in the forest, after dark. - G.A. Michael.' _

_Harry sighed and slipped the paper into his pocket. _

_End Flash Back_

Harry heard a twig snap and he jumped into the tree above him on reflex. Michael, Raphael and Gabriel stepped into the clearing, with Raphael hitting the back of Gabriel's head for stepping on the twig. Michael looked up to the tree where Harry was and said " come down Azrael."

Harry slid out of the tree to right in frount of Gabriel, who was standing underneath the branch. Gabriel screamed and jumped back as he started shouting, " I didn't mean to look through your stuff! I'm sorry! Ahhh! Don't kill me!"

Gabriel ended up a few feet away, on his butt, and hiding his face and covering his neck so his head wouldn't suddenly go missing. Harry's left eye started to twitch. Harry held out his left hand around a black flame that appered in his hand. The flame went into two opposite directions and made a 7 foot staff. The staff seemed to be made out of the darkest wood that made the moonless night seem bright. The staff ended in a golden blade that had old, crimson stains on it.

Harry took a few steps to Gabriel before Michael snatched away his scyth as Raphael tackled him.

" I swear it! I'm going to gut him! Cut off his head and feed his corpse to the corpse eaters! I swear it! I -" Harry was cut off from his rant when Raphael wrapped a bandanna around Harry's mouth and sat on his so he couldn't get up. Since Harry couldn't see the other two, he settled for glareing at Gabriel, promising death later in his gaze.

The glare caused Gabriel to start crying. Michael sighed and said " anyway, Azrael, you're gonna have to hold of the killing until our jobs of the G.A. is over. And that could take a few years. And it seems that Gabriel and me will be rooming in Gryffindor, where our charges our."

Harry let his head fall into the dirt with a _thud_. Raphael took off the gag and got up, dusting off his pants. Harry sat up and dusted off while saying " who are you guys following?"

Gabriel said in a very low voice " I'm looking for someone named Sirius Black, in Gryffindor."

Raphael said " I'm guarding a person named Severus Snape."

Michael said " And I'll find a Lily Evans."

Harry shook his head and said " and this couldn't get any worse, the Snape kid is in Slytherin. And Gryffindors hate them. This is going to get difficult... Very... difficult."

* * *

REAVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Sorting

**Well, here is the next chapter. I tried to make it long enough. Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you reviewers. Also, any questions can be posted in the review or try to contact me through AIM. Name's**_ Kitsune945_** if you want you questions answered. I'll try to be on often. Anyway, enjoy my faithful readers!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

James Potter sat in a compartment in the back of the train. The train had started moving only a moment ago and he waited for Sirius and Peter. James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making the messy hair stick up even more.

The door opened and in stepped the two missing Marauders. Sirius smiled widely and said " we are back Prongsie, and ready for pranking, sir!"

Peter just nodded and put his trunk away and sat down. Sirius followed suit and put his trunk away. He said to James " I had the weirdest Christmas ever. With this freaky dream and all."

James perked up and said " what kind of dream?"

Sirius sat down on the other side of the compartment and laid down. Since Peter had sat down beside James, Sirius could lay down.

Sirius said " well docter, I appered in this room made of silver. The room was blank with no doors. Then, out of the air, this guy appered." Sirius frowned then and said " this is also where it gets a little blurry."

" He had waist length silver hair in a high pony tail. His eyes were a deep, ocean blue. He was also slightly tan and he had a smile like some had cut and pasted it on. He wore white robes with no sleeves. On his forehead rested a symbol of a triangle with a circle inside the triangle with a sun around the triangle. It also was the same color as the guys eyes." Said Sirius slowly as he closed his eyes, as if trying to remember.

James frowned when Sirius said " and the freaky part was, that he just stared at me. And it hurt my eyes to look at him, like he was the bright light in the room. Then I noticed it, he had wings. And only last night I noticed that there were four of them. And only one of them had long black hair. For they looked to fuzzy."

Sirius opened his eyes and looked to James and said in a pathetic voice " docter, am I going crazy?"

James cracked a grin and said " hardly, you're already insane Padfoot."

Sirius suddenly lost his face and said in a slightly shaken voice " actually James, I'm being serious. I have had the dream three times already. And it always ends when the guy is about to say something."

James shrugged and said " Moony will know, he knows everything."

" What if he dosen't know." Said Sirius.

A silence filled the compartment. Peter looked between the two and said " hey, rember when Moony wrote to us about the new kid?" The sentence broke the silence and brought the other two out of their thoughts.

" Yeah, wonder if he is Marauder able, since they will be shareing our rooms. Even if he is a firstie." Said Sirius, the crazy gleam just twinkleing in his eyes. James thought, _I wonder if he really is mental_...

* * *

Harry laid on his bed in the room. Another bed had been squished into the room for the last member. Again it was because the 7th year dorms were full, and that three 6th years had been murdered in a muggled killing spree by Death Eaters. Harry sighed and looked at his fellow angels.

Raphael, Michael and Gabriel were reading the books for the classes. Raphael wore blue jeans and a white, long sleeved shirt while laying on his stomache on his bed. Michael wore baggy grey pants with a dark red shirt that had no sleeves and a high neck. Michael leaned against the head bored as he read his potion book. Gabriel wore black jeans and a white shirt with a red jacket. He was reading a charms book, marked in the section for taking care of hair.

Harry sighed and thought darkly, _as if the idiot isn't vain enough_.

The door opened and Remus stepped in. As always, Remus wore his slightly shabby clothes. He was wearing his uniform with a Gryffindor colored scarf. Remus said " the train is gonna be here in about an hour, so you guys should get dressed in the uniform and get to the Great Hall. McGonagall told me to tell Raphael, Michael and Gabriel that you are going to meet and stay outside the Great Hall's doors and wait until they open."

Remus then slipped out of the room. Three out of the four angels turned to Raphael and said " well, it was nice talking to you buddy, but I doubt we are gonna talk as much when you get sorted into Slytherin." Said Harry.

Raphael sighed as he closed his book and put it away. The four got into their uniforms. Only Harry's uniform had a crest on it. The four left Gryffindor tower in a silence.

* * *

Harry entered the Great Hall after saying goodbye to his fellow G.A. ( Gardian Angels ) Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Remus. Remus said " so what house do you think they will be in?"

Harry shrugged and said " only the sorting hat can decide that."

Remus nodded and said " true, but I think Michael will end up in Ravenclaw and Gabriel will most likely end up in Hufflepuff. Raphael.. well, I'm not sure where he will go."

Harry smirked and thought, _how wrong you are Remus_.

The doors opened and in came the students back from the holidays. The students moved quickly to their seats so they could start eating. Harry waited for Remus's friends.

" _**YO**_! _Moony_!" Shouted someone right behind Remus and Harry. Both of them jumped and turned around. There stood Sirius Black in all his cunning glory. Remus frowned and brought out his copy of the Daily Prohpet and rolled it up and smacked Sirius on the head while saying " _**bad **Padfoot,** BAD**!_!"

Sirius stuck his tounge out after he doged the second blow and sat on the other side of the table. James sighed and ploped down next to Remus and Peter sat next to Sirius. Remus smiled at them and said " guys, I want you to meet Harry, he is staying in our dorms for this year because the first year dorms are full."

James nodded and he said " hello there and welcome to Hogwarts, being ruled by a Marauder!" Sirius stood and whacked James's head and said to Harry " his head is inflated, ignore him." Sirius then turned to look at the new Gryffindor and he just stared. Harry blinked and said " do I have something on my face?"

Sirius shook his head no and gave Remus the 'I'll tell you later look.' Right then, a ringing filled the air and everyone turne dto a standing Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster stood next to a stool and was holding the sorting hat.

He said " before we eat, I have to welcome some transfer students. They had already passed and graduated their old school and only needed schooling for one more year so Hogwarts has decided to teach them."

The students clapped and the doors of the Great Hall opened and in stepped three students.

The three stood with one being flanked by the other two. The one in the center had dark red hair and lidded eyes of two diffrent colors. The one to his left had silver/grey hair that was short. He also had deep sapphire eyes. The last boy had midnight black hair and stormy grey eyes.

Dumbledoor called " Zachary, Gabriel."

The boy with silve/grey hair and sapphire eyes stepped up to the hat. He didn't look frightened, he just had a smirk on his face. He sat on the stood and put on the hat. The hat covered his eyes and hid his face.

Gabriel thought, _well, wonder why I had to put on a hat_.

**Hmm, your like your other friend.**

Gabriel jumped at hearing the voice in his head and shouted in his thoughts, _who in God's name are you!?_.

**I'm the sorting Hat, I'm supposed to sort you into your house.**

Gabriel's face flushed and he muttered " stupid hat.. if I had a match... fire." Albus Dumbledore heard the student next to him muttering that under his breath and honsetly wondered what was happening.

**Well you are brave, smart even though you are ditzy.**

_Hey! I resent that!_

**Well, I might as well help you with your mission, so it out to be _" GRYFFINDOR!"_**

The hat was pulled off of his head and Gabriel walked over to Harry and sat down next to him.

" Mannuki-ili, Michael." Called out Dumbledore as he stumbled over the boy's last name.

The boy with two eye colors went to the stoold and sat down and put on the hat, tilted backwards so he could still see.

**Hmmm, you are a tough one.**

Michael's eyes narrowed as he said in his thoughts, _as I thought_.

**You are a brave warrior and have seen much. You would do well in Slytherin. But, you are a G.A. So I might as well help you along. But the next time you come around, you are going into Slytherin. **

_Wait a second, what next ti-_

_**" GRYFFINDOR!" **_

The hat cut him off and Dumbledore pulled off the hat. Michael walked over to the Gryffindor table, next to Gabriel.

" Azarias, Raphael."

The last boy stepped up to the stool and put on the hat.

**My, my, you wish to be in Slytherin.. hmmm...**

_Put me in my place so I can protect the one I'm guarding_.

**Hmm, you are clever, smart, but you are not exactly Slytherin... you are better in _" RAVENCLAW!" _**

Raphael stood and walked to the other table. The table where he wasn't supposed to be.

" Now, dig in!" Said Dumbledore as the food appered.

* * *

Information on this chapter : Where I got the last names...

In the Accadian language with a meaning identical to that of Michael; the Accadian equivalent is Mannuki-ili.

Immediately before the coming of Christ we meet the Archangel Gabriel in the temple of Jerusalem, announcing to Zachary the birth of a son, John the Baptist, the precursor of Christ: "I am Gabriel, who stand before God, and am sent to speak to thee, and to bring thee these good tidings."[19]

Archangel Raphael under the assumed name and form of a young man named Azarias....

Review please!


	13. The Marauder chat

**This story is 20 pages. Wow. Thank you reviewers for reviewing. Anyway, I'm gonna try to finish this soon by updateing A.S.A.P. Coz I already have ideas for later and I want to get to them soon. Hope you like the story. None of the characters are mine... well, maybe the angels are mine? Hmm.. well, the clothes design for the angels and all are mine, ask before useing please :D **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Michael's eyes widened for the fact that he and the other angels didn't actually eat. Harry leaned over Gabriel and whispered into Michael's ear "_ just copy what I do_."

Harry then sat down and started to put food on his plate. Nobody noticed how Michael and Gabriel watched what he did through the cornor of their eyes. When nobody looked, the three of them dumped most of their plate's food on the floor where it disappered.

Raphael copyed the other Ravenclaws as they silently ate their dinner. Raphael only ate one bite, and that was it. He sighed as he brought out a book from his pocket and began to read the runes on the pages.

After the started eating Remus said " hey guys, these three are Harry, Gabriel and Michael. These other three are James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black."

The group shook hands and Sirius dug in like a starveing kid. James took the paper from Remus and whacked Sirius's head with it and said " learn some bloody manners Siri." Sirius took the paper and threw it at James, and it ended hitting Remus in the face.

Harry smirked when Remus threw it back. James was laughing out loud when it hit Sirius inbetween the eyes. Peter was glanceing around to see if any teachers were coming. Micheal lifted his left eyebrow as he watched the group of four. He said " well, aren't they the best of friends."

Gabriel nodded and said " too bad, it's a pity what's gonna happen to 'em." Both of the angels turned to Gabriel and said in a quiet whisper " _what did you see?_" Gabriel frowned at them and said " _what_, what did I say?"

Michael sighed and brought out a book.

The ringing sound from the Teacher's table brought the Great Hall to attention. Albus stood and said " Welcome back to Hogwarts, and may you sleep well. Prefects, please bring your houses back."

A girl with red hair and green eyes stood up. She had slightly tan skin and wore her robes. She turned to Remus and said "let's get them to the tower."

Remus nodded and stood up and said "Gryffindors, follow us."

Remus and the other girl led the way. James, Sirius, Peter, Gabriel, Michael and Harry stayed in the back, since they already knew where the tower was.

James was muttering under his breather loudly, so the others heard him muttering about a Lily Evans, prefects and the likes. Harry grinned as he heard this. He said "what are you talking about James?"

Sirius said "Jamsie has a crush on Evans." Sirius smiled, even when Jame kicked him in the leg. He said "but she just ingores him cause his head is_ too_ inflated."

James tripped Sirius and left him on the ground. Gabriel smiled and helped him up. As Sirius reached out to grab his hand, a image of someone else flashed through his head as he grabbed Gabriel's hand.

The image of a boy with waist length silver hair in a high pony tail with eyes that were a deep, ocean blue flashed before Sirus's eyes and he was back to the regular Gabriel with grey/silver hair and sapphire eyes.

Sirius was soon off the ground and they were walking again. Sleep lay heavily on James's and Peter's minds. But Sirius was wide awake.

When they reached the dorms, they all went to their beds. Remus took his bed that was next to a window. Sirius and James took the next beds and Peter laid down on the bed next to James. Harry took his bed, the one under the window. Gabriel took the one next to him and Michael took the one next to the other window.

The G.A. angels closed their curtains and went into a half sleep. They would apper to be sleeping, nut in truth they weren't. They didn't notice the creaks of the other beds moving, or the door opening and the others leaving.

* * *

When Remus, Sirius, James and Peter went down into the common room. They all took seats next to the dieing fire. "Okay, Sirius, tell Remus what you saw." 

Sirius retold them about his dream, and then about the incident in the halls. After Sirius finished, Remus was stareing into the fire and he said, "this might seem silly, but I had a dream too."

The other Marauders fell silent as Remus spoke. "I was in this beautiful room. The doors opened and in came, this... perosn." The others could see Padfoot frown.

"But, his form kept on changeing, shifting between a man and a woman and diffrent colored eyes and hair. After a few moments he stopped the shifting.. and he spoke to me. I introduced myself and... Peeves dropped water on my face. I never caught his name."

James sighed as he looked at his watch and said "we are gonna need some sleep. If we want to finish the _project_ on time."

Sirius nodded and the group went up the stairs and off to bed.

* * *

**Review please**


	14. Classes Part 1

**See! I am still alive! I.. have just had a really bad case of writers block... AND IT'S STILL THERE! (sob) The posts won't be as often as before. But I'm trying my best with school, writers block and killing homework! Thank you for the reviews! Here's the story/chapter for today!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The angels were up at the crack of dawn and in the Great Hall with their school bags. They all sat at the Gryffindor table since no one was there.

Michael sighed and said "okay, problom one. How do we eat. We don't have to, yet if we try, it'll seem weird to the others."

The other angels turned to Raphael and he shruged and said "last time I was here, I didn't eat anything." Harry sighed and said "well, we will just say we already ate in the mornings, the afternoons we can say we are not hungry, and during dinner we can just drop it on the ground."

Gabriel frowned and said "something is bugging me about Sirius Black." The others turned to the angels turned to him and Raphael lifted a eyebrow and Harry said "what do you mean?"

Gabriel shrugged and said "something about him seems... _off_."

Michael sighed and said "well, only time can tell." Raphael stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, and just as he sat down, a group of teachers stepped into the hall. The teachers were McGonagall, Ivrin, Dan and Flitwick, even though you couldn't really see the gnome sized teacher. The teachers walked to their table and sat down.

For an hour, the angels sat in the Great Hall, either they were talking to the others or reading. When at least half the hall was full, pieces of paper appered infront of the angels. Each took them and looked to what was written on it.

The Gryffindor Angels had almost alike scheduals. Harry got :

_Transfiguration x2_

_Charms_

_Lunch_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts x2_

_Herbology _

But Gabriel and Michael got :

_Defense against the Dark arts x2_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Lunch_

_Charms_

_Ancient Runes_

_Potions_

And Raphael got :

_History of Magic x2_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Lunch_

_Charms x2_

_Dueling_

Harry looked at his list of classes and sighed. He then said to Gabriel and Michael, "tell me all about your classes, my classes are only basic and all."

Gabriel smiled widely and said "sure thing!" Harry only glared at Gabriel while his hands started to twitch. His left eye started to twitch also.

By now, the Great Hall had filled up. Harry sighed and said "I'm goning to my transfiguration class." Harry then stood and left. Gabriel and Michael stood and left, followed by Raphael. They didn't see all the Hufflepuffs turn yellow, the Slytherin turned green, and Ravenclaw turned blue and the Gryffindors turned a crimson red. And the teachers all turned into a white color except the Head of Houses, they turned into their House color.

* * *

Harry Entered the Transfigureation classroom with a sigh. He was almost late. He took a seat in the back and watched the tabby cat at the front. _The cat must belong to the teacher_, thought Harry. Harry then blinked and thought, _then why are the other loud children being to quiet?_

When a bell somewhere is the castle rang, the tabby cat jumped forward and turned into the woman known as McGonagall. Harry blinked and thought, _wasn't the art of shifting lost long ago when the Druids died out?_ His eyes were wide.

McGonagall said "Today, class. We are reviewing over what we learned since you started school." Harry's yes widened. He didn't read _any_ of the books he was supposed to. He closed his eyes and thought, _I must memory read someone... someone smart.._ He looked around and set his eyes on a brown haired kid with blue eyes.

_Perfect._

* * *

When class was over, McGonagall was complementing his in born ability to do Transfigureation. Harry smiled and accepted the compliments. Trying to ignore the glares at his back. He was glad he didn't share dorms with the other first years. They might have gone and killed him(if he could die) in his sleep.

Harry then hurried off to Charms.

* * *

Raphael shook his head, trying to keep awake at the droaning sound from the Ghost, Binns. It was impossibal. He sighed and thought stifly, _Azrael should have come and took this ghost to a relm so it wouldn't stay here. It's boring!_

"And so, Albus Dumbledore destoryed the Dark Wizerd Gr-" _Blah, lieing ghost. Azreal killed that one. Took his life before his time. Smart choice on his half though. Too bad God took away his scyth for a week. Would have killed Dumbledore too..._

Raphael sighed and banged his head on the desk. The other almost sleeping Ravenclaws took this as a sign that they could drop off without anyone caring. Raphael mentally screamed and thought, _stupid ghosts... pass on already. Fade away..._

Binn's voice stopped in mid-word. His form was flickering. The ghost blinked and looked at himself. Raphael stopped thinking about Binns fading away and he became slightly more solid. The ghost shook his head and looked at the clock and said "I want a essay at the end of this week about The First Dark Wizerd."

The Bell rang and Raphael flew out of the room. Almost litteraly. And least he could go outside. Care of Magical Creatures.. _wonder how this class'll turn out._

* * *

Well, didn't that turn out like fun? -.- Any ideas for classes are welcome.. REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Classes Part 2 Snape's incedent

**LOOK! See, I never gave up! NEVER GAVE UP! And look, here is your new, fun filled chapter. My writers block is gone! YES! And soon, more shall come.. more shall come...

* * *

**

_We all know what people do when they find out the truth. They kill it. -_(I'm not sure who said this one.. )

**Chapter 15**

Gabriel and Michael sat near the end of their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Listening to Ivrin Falcon explain about some.. rather nasty episodes with Vampires over the years. Gabriel shudderd slightly. Oh, he had heard Azeral speak of people coming into Heaven's first gates, looking like such a mess..

Michael elbowed him in the side. Just as Ivrin voice he had been blocking out returned "Mr. Zachary! Are you listening! 2 points from Gryffindor. Now, what is a Blood Vampire?" She had her arms crossed over her chest, glareing slightly at Gabriel.

"Umm.. It's.. A vampire.. who.. Has very magical blood!" Said Gabriel after pauseing a few moments. Ivrin looked taken back a moment before saying "very good, Mr. Zachary. 1 point to Gryffindor. Now class.." And Gabriel tuned her voice out. And then the bell rang, and Gabriel and Michael walked to their next class. Care of Magical creatures.

* * *

Once they arrived there. Raphael was already there. Waiting. Their teacher, Kettleburn had dark hair and eyes, along with leather like skin with scars everywhere. A few chunks were missing from his face. But he had his two eyes. He had on a pair of loose, brown leather pants and a cotten white shirt with a leather coat and gloves. 

Once the others had gathered around him he spoke "today, we're going into the forest to find our waiting Hippogriff. As you have all studdied in your books during third year, that these creatures are very proud and easily offened. I'll explain more once we get to the point where we see her."

Kettleburn turned from them sharply and went towards the forest and into it's trees. And the class quickly followed. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were walking in their little group not too far away. Whispering to each other. Once the three angels passed him, he herd Sirius whisper to the other three : "we'll find that slimy git and show him a prank of expertise.." And then they were too far apart to hear.

Since the class was a mix of the four houses. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were there. And a surprisieng little amount of students in total. Raphael looked around then and quickly found Snape. He was a tall and thin limbed child with coal black eyes and pale white skin with shoulder length black hair tied back that looked a tad too oily. Raphael kept an eye between the Marauders and Snape as they walked.

Finally, the class made it to a large clearing where a Hippogriff layed. She had golden feathers with a few grey ones, betraying her age. With intelegent black eyes. Her hoves looked sharp as she moved to stand.

"Females are easier to offened. What you do is stand a few feet away, bow and wait for her to bow back. If she stalks foreward, I'll tell you what to do then.." Kettleburn said and then added "who's first?"

Everyone stepped back, except for Snape, who was too interested in a potions book in his hands. "Mr. Snape!" Shouted Kettleburn. Snape jumped, snapped his book shut and looked up to Kettleburn. "I'd would very mch be thankful if you'd put that book away and do the deed that you vaulentered for." Snape sputtered as he put the book away. "I didn't vaulenter for anything!"

"You did. Over here, now, Mr. Snape." Said Kettleburn in one of those angry voices as he motioned to the spot infront of the female Hippogriff. Snape complied after sneering at the Hippogriff and bowed. The Hippogriff, with her keen sense, had seen the sneer and snorted angryly, walked foreward.

"Slowly, step back Mr. Snape." Said Kettleburn and Snape shuffled backwards from her. She charged foreward and raised her hoves up, and made a clear strike on Snape's left temple, throwing the other to the ground as Kettleburn pulled her back. Raphael moved foreward quickly and pulled Snape's limp body from the Hippogriff and Gabriel and Michael helped.

Raphael put a hand over the caved in temple and concentraited. Nobody saw the faint glow around his hand and how the skull returned to it's normal shape, and just left and nasty looking black mark.

Kettleburn walked over to the four as he left the Hippogriff off to the side and looked at the mark. He said "he'll be fine. You, and Mr. Potter will bring him to the Hospital wing." He said while pointing to Raphael and James. James glared a moment before he moved over to Raphael and Snape and helped pull up Snape and throw Snape's arm over his shoulder. Raphael mimicked him and the two made their way to the Hospital wing.

Kettleburn took the few brave students two the Hippogriff whom didn't make another violent act, and let the other's pet it's beautifull feathers.

* * *

After the bell had rung, Harry had gone off to charms and found a seat among the Ravenclaw first years they were shareing it with. The first year Gryffindors had decided they didn't like him very much. Herry shrugged off thier dislike like it was nothing the sat down with a Ravenclaw who had black hair and dark brown eyes with a Asian look on his face. 

Flitwick, stood on his pile of books, calling off role. After finishing that task, he went on. "Today, we are going to learn the Lumos charm. Which makes a light on the tip of your wand. It is pronounced luho-mos." Flitwick a motion with his wand and said "and do that motioned while saying the incantation. Start!"

Harry pulled out the simple wand given to him and shrugged to himself. And waved it while saying idily "lumos." And a bright, blinding light came out of the end of his wand. Many shouts and screams about such a blinding light could be heard outside.

"Say Nox! Say it!" Shouted Flitwick who had covered his own eyes. Harry frantically said "Nox!"

And the light went out. The people in the room blinked their eyes and slowly got used to normal lighting. Flitwick said "m..maybe you shoulder try that in your dorm. That shall be your homework for tonight!" Harry nodded and pocketed his wand and brought out a pan and paper and wrote down a note.

The class went on. Not many people could make the light, and if they did, it was pretty weak. So the homework sent to them was to make a 2 feet long essay on what they were doing wrong.

And finally the bell rang.

And Harry quickly ran out of the room before anyone else. He had been born out of his mind.

And is _was_ lunch.

* * *

**athenakitty** : Yes, they will learn from their mistakes. Like most people do. As for Azrael's wings.. you'll have to see.. Also, for th eating thing.. They don't 'have' to eat.. but well, people will notice if they don't learn! As for how long they will be there.. well.. look as the third sentence! You seem to be the one asking the questions recently.. well, pranking seems so.. un worth is to Azrael, he wants a better vengence on Gabriel.. 

**Shade Dancer** : As for going into Slytherin the next time.. hehe. Well, you'll find out with time.. And yes, the scyth rules!

Thank you all who review. And please do so again! I know you want to...** n.n**


	16. White Feather, Black Wings

**Thank you my most faithful reviewers. I know you've waited a while. So here it is. I hope you like the end of this chapter.. wink, wink

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

_Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found_

_I know you can't stay  
But a part of you will never ever go away._

_-Jordan Hill, "Remember Me This Way"_

* * *

After lunch the others went to their classes and finished up the day. Nothing different happened.. and it was a bit boreing.

The group of Harry, Raphael, Gabriel and Michael met in the Library. Harry colapsed into a chair, letting his forehead drop against the table with a 'thud'. Raphael rubbed his forehead wearily from his chair across from Harry. Gabriel said "today was fun! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Michael grabbed a thick book from the table and smacked Gabriel with it. Then handed the book to Harry who repeatedly hit Gabriel with the book till Gabriel dived under a desk for cover.

Raphael smiled thinly and said "alright. It seems.. our time here will be difficult. Azrael. Do you still have the.. case?" Harry nodded and pulled out the small white caseing from his robe's pocket. Raphael nodded and said "keep it hidden, alright."

"Order comfirmed. Permission to kick Gabriel's a-" Harry went on before cutting himself off when he was glared at by the others. He stuck his tounge out at them and stalked over to Gabriel.

And Harry and Gabriel were kicked out of the library in 5 minutes flat.

* * *

Time flew by for the Angelic trio. The days passed by and they had pretty much secured their spots among Hogwarts. Next to the Marauders. It was the weekend and to say, they were bored would be an understatement. 

Gabriel smirked a bit evily and brought out his wand from his pocket and waved it at Harry, a box of ice dumped on his head.

Harry shouted "that's it! That's the final straw! You're dead!" Harry jumped on Gabriel and started punching the other in the face. Michael watched them blankly. He didn't really care what they did, as long as it didn't involve him. Gabriel waved his arms wildly around while shouting "I already knew that! What else is new!"

Michael turned back to him book after a few moments while Gabriel kept shouting "help me! Someone!" Then again, everyone in the common room was used to this. So they ignored them also. Eventually Harry tired and sat back down again. Michael said then, "**a Angel of the 4th Order, 6th rank is coming to pick up the soul at midnight, tonight . Forbidden Forest.**"

Harry leaned back and looked at the case in his hands while saying "finally, I'm getting tired of lugging it around."

Gabriel was pretending to be dead on the ground. His eyes closed and his arms laid limply at his sides. Harry said "if Gabriel is really dead, can I kick him and feed his corpse to the Under Dogs?" Gabriel scrambled away from a rather evil looking Harry and said "nu-uh, no way. I won't be dog food!"

Michael sighed. Suddenly Sirius and James leaned over the couch on either side of Michael and said "watch are you guys doing? You're creating a lot of noise." Said James. And Sirius added "but that's our job!"

Harry rolled his eyes and said "I'm plotting Gabriel's soon to be demise from this world." Michael grabbed his book and hit Harry at the back of his head and Harry said "what did_ I_ do!"

"You're being a idiot. Like Gabriel." Said Michael calmly. Harry looked mortified.

Remus looked over to Michael's book as he sat down on the couch and said "what are you reading?"

Michael said, "a guide to the _Theory_ _of Magic_." Sirius scowled and said "I thank God that I don't have Ancient Runes. I'd hate to do that bloody essay.." Remus, Michael and Gabriel scowled at him which made Sirius edge away. Remus looked outside and said to them "I'm feeling ill.. I'm going to go down to the hospital wing.." Harry stood and said "I'll come with you."

James easily pushed him back down while saying "that's alright. We'll take our best buddy." Harry sighed and pouted lightly as Jame, Sirius and Remus walked out of the common room.

Gabriel snuck upstairs to the dorm to get out of Harry's sight and glare. Michael ignored everyone in favor of his book and Harry waited for James and Sirius to return. It was an hour before midnight when Harry decided to start heading out to the forbidden forest.

Harry went up to the dorm and chaged into a pair of black pants with black bandages wrapped around his ankels so the edges of his pants wouldn't catch on anything. Black sandels that were open toe and heel. A black, long sleeved shirt and high neck and black, fingerless gloves and his tattered black cloak. He formed his deadly scyth with one hand and then jumped out the window.

As Harry fell out of the window, he looked like a meer shadow as two gaint black wings were spread out behind himself as he used the air currant to glide over the Forbidden forest. After he lost sight of the castle, he dropped down into a clear clearing. Ebony wings drawing up to his back as he sat down on a rock and waiting. A few moment went by and the other Angel appered.

She had long, golden hair that trailed down freely to her ankels. Her skin practically glowed along with her deep blue eyes. She had a white skirt pinned to her waist by a golden pendent. And a white, flowing tunic with an open back and loose, long sleeves. Out of her back was long, slender white wings and under her left arm was a violen and in her left hand was the violen's bow.

She smiled at Harry and said "it's been a long time, Azrael. You should honestly see the paperwork at your office." Harry growled lightly and held out the case to her. She accepted the case and said with a small bow, "Our Lord will await your return. Be careful." And she disappered. In her place fell a few stray white feathers.

Harry shook his head, scyth and wings gone as he simply sat on the rock, stareing up at the sky.

Harry's eyes were quickly drawn to the full moon above.

And behind him the sounds of a rampageing animal and snarls. Harry stood and turned around sharply. To see a leaping wolf.. no, Werewolf coming at him. Large jaws open and ivory teeth gleaming. Amber eyes glowing with an unholy light, claws extended.

_"No.."_ Said Harry softly, eyes wide as he brought his arms up to cover his face.

And a shriek filled the air.

* * *

First off, I know it's a cliff hanger, I'm evil like that. And I finally got to writing my fics again. I hope this makes you WANT to review coz, MOTIVATION NEEDED! Cause I'm lazy like that. I need some motivation like that. Also, I'm sorry for any spelling errors. I have no spell checker and no one to read this over to.. ja.. 

Thank you reveiwers who reviewed my last chapter. ENJOY!

Akua-

P.S : REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. Silver

**The awaited conclusion to the scream.. hehe.. Anyway, thank you for waiting so long, and I hope you enjoy this chapter... There shouldn't be that many chapters left, but I plan to make a sequal with thing.. Shhh.. don't tell anyone! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Harry felt felt himself pushed to the ground, but no biteing or ripping. "Harry? Harry! Get up!" Said someone in his ear, shaking him while trying to pull him up. Harry lowered his arms to see, of all the people, James.

Harry blinked and said "James?"

The sounds of a fight soon drew Harry's eyes as James dragged him off. To the side was the light brown colored werewolf, fighting a large, black dog. _A Grim_.

Though Harry before the trees covered his sight, and he looked over to James, who was pulling Harry along behind him.

Harry said then to James, "what are you doing here!"

"Saveing you!" Replied James, not looking back at Harry. Harry frowned before grabbing James' arm and digging his heels into hte ground while then, moving a foot foreward so James tripped over it.

"No. I want to know what you're really doing out here." Said Harry with a glare at James, who was sitting on the ground, looking up at Harry.

He opened his mouth to say something before something else shoved Harry foreward which such a force that he flew over James' head and went rolling past the other boy. And he didn't stop rolling until he hit a tree.

Harry groaned and looked up again, there was a large, black furred stag standing a few feet away. It's large horns on it's head was a silvery white color. Next to it stood a large, black Grim. And in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

Harry sighed as he pushed himself up so he stood. Holding his head, before pulling his hands away to see the silvery blood from a cut along his face had covered his hands.

Harry sighed, the gash went from the center of his left eyebrow, over his eye and down, over his mouth and ended at his right jaw.

Slowly, the parted skin reached for each other and closed up. Harry used his sleeve and wipped the blood off while he started to walk back to Hogwarts. He frowned as he walked.

He was sure that werewolf had been Remus, for Remus was the only werewolf in the area. But what the hell was James doing there. With a Grim and a Stag of all things.

Harry paused in walked, before shaking his head, there was no freaking way that James had elven blood in him. Even if he could talk to animals, all the elves had disappered so long ago.

Harry blinked when he reached a stream, but he kneeled down next to it, washed his face and silver colored sleeve before he stood again. He yawned and went on his way, walking slowly towards the black colored castle. Ignoreing the two howls going through the air behind him.

* * *

Harry woke, and blinked a few times. He was in his bed, in the Gryffindor tower. He noticed the other beds were empty as he stood up, stretched and yawned. Before changeing into a pair of black, loose pants and a dark green t-shirt and a open, black zip up jacket. He yawned as he pulled on some socks and his sneakers, before heading downstairs. 

It was early in the morning. But the others were gone. But the common room was almost entirely empty. Michael was sitting on one of the couches in front of the fireplace. Which had a large fire in there. Michael himself was stareing at the fire.

"Mission complet." Said Harry lightly as he flopped down next to the other angel.

Michael nodded and said "our Lord contacted me in a dream. Since our mission is complet. Raphael and I are to return. You and Gabriel are to stay, and complet the remaining year here at this school.. as your, vacation. Our Lord changed Raphael and my job. We are going to leard our army into the battle."

Harry's left eye twitched as he shouted "What do you mean, _I have to stay here with that b-!"_ He was cut off, when Michael grabbed the book from his lap and hit Harry on the head, to cut off the soon to be foul word. Harry sputtered, holding his head as he groaned and said "not so _hard_.."

"You had some probloms last night. You were bleeding." Said Michael, looking at the disappered gash. "It healed over." Replied Harry in a dismissive tone.

"Even if it's healed, it dosen't get rid of the fact that you were, 'hurt'." Replied Michael.

Harry sneered and said "I don't have time for this!" Harry pushed himself up, and stalked to the door.

Michael shook his head and leaned back, listening as the front door slammed shut.

"You don't even relize, you bring death where ever you go." Muttered Michael as he stood.

An image flew by Michael's eyes, _a stream of once clear water, filled with a murky silver color, dead animals littering the sides of the river. None lived long enough to suffer. Before the river itself dried up, leaving a large ditch in the ground._

Michael brushed off his white pants, his cloths already changeing into his original cloths, white wings appering against his back. And in a gust of wind, and a few falling white feathers, he was gone.

* * *

Anyway, thank you, all of the reviewers who reviewed my store. - I'm hopeing to get at least to 50 before this thing is finished. Please, review! 


End file.
